1. Field
The following description relates to a front end circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless communications technology develops, the wireless communications technology is incorporated into various electronic devices. The most general wireless communications technology incorporated with electronic devices is Wi-Fi technology.
In such a Wi-Fi technology, a wireless front end circuit is connected to an antenna to transmit and/or receive a signal and serves to process the received signal by amplifying or bypassing the received signal.
However, since the wireless front end circuit selectively performs at least two functions, that is, reception or bypassing of the received signal, there are problems in that frequency response characteristics are degraded, or input and output return loss increases.